Biohazard
by Kanagamita99
Summary: AU. En el año 2027, el mundo fue devastado por un virus de extraña procedencia... Pero, una chica luchará para salvar el mundo... Encontrando sorpresas en su largo camino... Soy malo con los Summary... ¡ENTREN Y LEAN!
1. Prologue

**Hola a todos amigos, Kanagamita les habla y hoy vengo con un nuevo Fic que es mucho mejor que el anterior que publique, pues este será mas lógico, extenso y emocionante que el otro, lamento mucho si no les gusto, pero es que un desperfecto en el funcionamiento de mi computadora hizo que todos los datos que traía encima se borraran, por suerte me quedaba algo en la cabeza y con eso termine ese Fic.**

**- Kana, deja las tonterías, háblales de una vez sobre ESTE FIC -**

**Ok Yure, pero no te enojes…**

**- … -**

**Bueno… Me inspire en esta obra luego de que un amigo fuera infectado por un virus come carne que lo dejo muerto… Ok no, en verdad saque la inspiración de la parte de atrás de una caja de cereal que decía: "Haz un Fic sobre un virus mata gente al que los protagonistas, y algunos secundarios, tengan que enfrentar"… Bueno esto tampoco es verdad.**

**- ¡KANA! -**

**Ya, bueno… Me inspire luego de ver en la televisión como niños, adultos y adolecentes eran afectados de gran manera por enfermedades como el Cancer y el SIDA, y no podían hacer nada para evitar su sufrimiento, aunque un poco de Resident Evil tampoco esta de mas. El punto es que luego de ver las dos cosas, decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentar estos virus, o dejar que Nanoha y sus amigos lo hicieran.**

**- Creo que ya saben cual fue la idea ganadora -**

**Espero que ustedes disfruten de buena gana este Fic, no será el mejor, y la inspiración para hacerlo tal vez no vino del lugar correcto, pero yo creo en mis ideales, y pienso que esta es una buena idea.**

**- Bueno, Kana, ¿Puedo decir algo antes de empezar? -**

**Habla Yure.**

**- A aquellos que estén leyendo el Fic, por favor, lo que dice Kana arriba es cierto, la gente se enferma en todo el mundo, el Cancer, el SIDA, estas son pocas de las enfermedades que rondan por todo el mundo. Siempre ten cerca a aquellos que te quieran, a tu familia, o a tus amigos, ya que si no… Podría llegar el día en el que tengas que irte… Y estés solo -**

**Muchas gracias por esas palabras sin sentido que dijiste Yure.**

**- De nada, espero que la gente lo tome bien -**

**Lo harán, pero por ahora, es momento de comenzar el Fic, espero que lo disfruten y no se preocupen, la siguiente introducción será mas corta.**

Prologo.

En las tinieblas.

Es el año 2027 en el Planeta Tierra.

La tecnología ha avanzado de una manera rápida y precisa, ahora existen todo tipo de computadoras, consolas de juegos, entre otras cosas… Pero, ese no es el punto, ya nada en el mundo nunca va a ser igual, jamás.

|1 Mes antes|

Todo en Unimari era una maravilla, hasta que nos enteramos de una terrible verdad, un virus peligroso había sido liberado en un lugar desconocido, este virus empezó a esparcirse a través de toda Unimari, aunque hay fuentes que indican que en otros continentes era también los mismo.

Al principio no le prestamos mucha atención, pero luego empezaron a pasar cosas, cosas muy extrañas, primero una chica se dio por desaparecida, pues nadie supo que ocurrió con ella, después fueron dos, y mas tarde fueron tres y así sucesivamente.

Con el tiempo se comenzaron a reportar avistamientos de seres extraños, seres humanoides sin piel, sino que eran completamente negros, sus ojos eran rojos como la noche y su boca era grande y llena de colmillos filosos, se publicaron fotos y luego historias sobre estas extrañas criaturas, fueron llamadas "Ghouls", pues no son ni monstruos ni humanos.

Seres queridos para mi murieron, victimas de estas bizarras apariciones, hasta que un día…

_- ¿Qué pasa Nanoha? -_

_- Fate… Hay… Un monstruos tras de ti… - _

_- ¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa, acaso es un Ghoul?! -_

Estábamos en el parque cuando apareció,realmente era como lo describía la gente, se lanzo sobre mí y me mordió un brazo, yo estaba sangrando y gritando como loca por el dolor…

_- ¡Fate! -_

Ella se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en mi mejilla…

_- N-Nanoha… ¡Nanoha, esta detrás de ti, cuidado! -_

_- ¡AAAAAH! -_

Ese repugnante ser clavo su mano entera dentro del pecho de Nanoha, esta escupió sangre de manera violenta y cayo sobre mi ropa, pues ella estaba de espaldas, mirando hacia mi ropa mientras yo estaba tirada en suelo…

_- Fate… Todo saldrá bien… Aunque es muy tarde para mí… -_

_- No… Tú no te puedes ir… -_

_- … Lo siento -_

_- KYAAAAAAA -_

La cosa gruño y se fue, llevándose a Nanoha con el….

_- … Nanoha… Querida… ¡Vuelve! -_

Ese fue el día en el que toda mi bondad se apago, yo deseaba vengarme de esas criaturas, especialmente de la persona maniática que las había creado. Eso del virus era solo una fachada, cuando los Ghoul salieron a la luz, la gente olvido por completo el virus… Quizás, el virus convirtió en esas cosas a las personas desaparecidas…

Aunque… Desde ese día, siempre tengo el mismo sueno.

Estoy yo, caminando sola en el parque en medio de la oscura y fría noche, cuando a lo lejos veo una sombra, con sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente… Entonces trato de correr y acercarme y me doy cuenta de que es Nanoha, pero mas joven, como si tuviera 12 otra vez… Entonces, a medida que me acerco, puedo ver su ropa, era la misma que traia cuando iba a la primaria, un vestido blanco debajo, un chaleco del mismo color, pero con los bordes negros y una cinta roja como decoración… Sin embargo, cuanto más me acercaba, mas me daba cuenta de que no era la misma Nanoha.

Su ropa estaba algo rasgada y gastada, además de que tenia manchas de sangre en ciertas partes, pero lo mas impactante era que sus ojos se habían tornado rojos, pero de un tono mas claro y sangriento que los míos… Esa no era mi Nanoha, ¿O si?

Luego me detengo, no se porque, pero me detengo, entonces hacemos siempre la misma conversación, no puedo controlar lo que le digo a pregunto, solo lo escucho…

- ¿Eres tu Fate-chan? -

- Si, ¿Y tu eres Nanoha? -

- ¿Lo dudas? ¡Claro que soy yo, soy la misma Nanoha con la que te casaste! -

- … -

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Fate-chan? -

- ¿Por qué eres tan joven, y por qué traes puesto el uniforme de la primaria tan rasgado y ensangrentado? -

- … Eso no te importa, y si haces otra pregunta sobre eso… Le diré a mi amigo que te coma -

- ¡Pero, solo quiero saber que te paso, quiero saber si aun vives! -

- … No, ya no estoy viva, ahora estoy muerta, tanto por dentro como por fuera… Y quiero que te unas a mí… -

- ¡No, yo jamás moriré, todavía tengo que cuidar a Vivio! -

- … No, yo te quiero aquí y ahora, ella podrá cuidarse después… -

Luego de que dice eso, sus ojos comienzan a brillar con bastante intensidad, y debajo de ella aparece un círculo muy extraño de color rojo sangre que empieza a invocar a una demoniaca criatura…

- Espero… Que no hayas hecho tus plegarias… Por qué tu alma se ira conmigo… ¡Directo al infierno! -

Ella termina por invocar a una cosa bizarra, parecida a una serpiente gigantesca, pero no tenia ojos sino que tenia escamas por todos lados, además de que poseía un par de manos con tres garras, unos dientes muy filosos y una cuchilla en la cola…

Entonces eso salta directo hacia mí y abre muy fuerte su boca, pero yo termino despertando de golpe luego de eso…

Siempre tengo la misma pesadilla, porque ya no se le podría decir sueño, pero, ¿Por qué Nanoha se ve tan rara, qué era esa cosa que invoco y qué era ese extraño circulo con la cual la invoco? … Pero, tengo una pregunta mucho mas importante… ¿Por qué Nanoha había dicho "Lo siento" antes de que el Ghoul se la llevara?

|Actualmente|

Ha pasado un mes, y han comenzado a verse avistamientos de seres todavía más repulsivos, pero no le preste mucha atención…

El mundo ya no es el mismo, ya casi un 80% de la población mundial ha desaparecido, las fuerzas militares fueron destruidas hace dos semanas, el gobierno tampoco podrá jugar cartas en el asunto… Nunca mas…

Ahora solo queda defenderse por uno mismo… Estoy encerrada en mi casa, para que esas cosas no me atrapen, tengo en mi posesión dos pistolas semiautomáticas, son dos Beretta 92, eran de mi padre, el sirvió a la milicia y en una misión se alió con unos norteamericanos, ellos le obsequiaron estas armas. Además, poseo una Katana de plata y una Wakashi de plata, ambas del mismo set y fueron pertenecientes a mi madre.

Aparte de eso, tengo un maletín donde guardo un Fusil de Francotirador AWP L96A1, que era también de mi padre, el tuvo además una misión en el Reino Unido (No olviden que era Militar) y ahí le obsequiaron este Fusil como premio por su victoria.

Tengo un total de 40 cartuchos de recarga para la pistola (20 balas por cartucho), y 50 cartuchos de recarga para el Fusil de Francotirador (10 balas P/c), todos los cartuchos los guardo en el mismo maletín en donde se encuentra el Fusil, y dejo 10 en mi bolso.

Mi atuendo consiste en una camisa manga larga de color amarillo, hecha de un material antibalas no muy efectivo, pero reduce la fuerza de estas y evita los golpes mortales, la camisa va debajo de un chalequillo negro común y corriente, una falda corta de color blanco y unas deportivas Adidas de color blanco con detalles en dorado.

Las armas, excepto el Fusil de Francotirador, las guardo en mi atuendo, las pistolas van en unos estuches ocultos en mis muslos bajo la falda, la Katana y el Wakashi van a los lados de mi cintura, dentro de sus respectivas vainas, están agarrados por unas aberturas que mantienen la vaina sujeta y por consiguiente también los sables.

No tengo reservas de comida, y por eso voy preparada, ahora mismo saldré al exterior y buscare algo de comida, tengo que mucha hambre y aunque no lo crean, el agua sigue siendo potable y he podido lavar la casa, los baños y los utensilios de cocina, aunque la razón por la que los Ghouls no atacan es un misterio… Aunque para no tener que averiguar si entran o no, coloque unas cuerdas electrificadas en un perímetro alrededor de mi hogar, pero yo se sortearlos.

Ahora estoy lista, llevare mis pistolas y dejare las otras armas en casa, pues solo buscare alimento, quizás comida enlatada, y si tengo suerte, algo de arroz, si, con eso podre abastecerme un buen rato, mi bolsa es bastante espaciosa y allí caben muchas cosas, podre llevarme unas 20 latas y dos bolsa de arroz… Sera mejor que lleve dos bolsas, solo para estar seguros…

Deséenme suerte…

**¡Que prologo!**

**- Es bastante… Interesante tu historia, pero creo que tal vez tenga algunos errores -**

**Ya déjame en paz Yure, lo releeré antes de publicarlo para arreglar cualquier error, tanto ortográfico, como lógico.**

**- Bueno, pero quitando eso de lado, creo que fue bastante buena, tiene sentido, violencia, monstruos y a Fate T. Harlaown de protagonista… Pobre Nanoha, ahora que esta muerta no habrá NanoxFate, sino HayaxFate -**

**Yure, no te pongas así, claro que habrá NanoxFate, ya que yo no estoy muy seguro con eso del HayaxFate, antes prefiero un incesto AlixFate, pero bueno… Creo que debo dejar que hacer spoiler…**

**- ¡Kana! ¿Podrias explicarme por qué me he muerto y ni siquiera es el primer capitulo? -**

**¡¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí, Nanoha?!**

**- Más te vale que vuelva con mi Fate… O de lo contrario me asegurare de que no escribas nunca mas… ¡Me has entendido! -**

**Si volverás con ella, pero a su debido tiempo… Por ahora, disfruta tu estadía en el Paraiso, lugar donde descansan todos aquellos que han muerto, después de haber realizado buenas acciones… ¡Y para ustedes, mas les vale dejar Reviews, mientras mas reviews haya, mas sabré que les gusto la historia! ¡Más reviews=Mas capítulos!**

**PD: No me culpen por lo de la muerte prematura de Nanoha, yo lo hago así por el bien de la historia, espero que no me guardes rencor… Juro que ella volverá, pero tienes que esperar a que eso ocurra…**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización, Kanagamita se despide!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de Biohazard. Se que tarde un poco en traerlo, pero no lo dejare hasta el final, pues quiero que sigan hasta el final y vean lo bueno que soy.**

**Esta historia no sera muy maligna, en este Capitulo verán que no todo es oscuridad, solo que yo me pase un poco con el prologo, espero lo disfruten.  
**

**Sin mas que decir... Comencemos.**

Capitulo I.

Un día como cualquier otro.

La primera impresión que tuve, cuando salí al exterior, fue que podía ver nuevamente al sol. La cálida brisa que soplaba a través de mis piernas hacia que me sintiera bien, por así decirlo. No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero si sabía que tenía que buscar comida, municiones y tal vez algún tesoro que pueda vender a buen precio.

Mi nombre es Fate T. Harlaown, tengo 24 años de edad y soy casada. Soy hija de Precia Testarossa y Lindy Harlaown, obviamente se darán cuenta de que soy adoptada, ellas dos me criaron desde que tenía 5 años, me crié junto a mi hermanastro, Chrono Harlaown... No sé qué les ocurrió, solo sé que muchas personas que conocía han desparecido y todo por culpa de esos Ghouls, por su culpa Nanoha... Ah, sí, Nanoha Takamachi, es mi esposa y actualmente esta desparecida, pero yo sé que no está muerta, se que esta por allá afuera, esperando a que la encuentre, ambas nos casamos a la edad de 19 anos, nos amábamos bastante, ella me quería y yo la quería a ella, nos besábamos, dormíamos juntas y cierto día, Nanoha y yo tuvimos una conversación...

|Flashback|

Era una tarde tranquila, Nanoha y yo estábamos en nuestra casa, hablando de cualquier cosa que nos llegara a la mente, hablábamos sobre cómo nos fue en el trabajo, cuáles eran nuestras aspiraciones para el futuro, y otras cosas mas... Pero, luego ella hizo una pregunta que, hasta el día de hoy, me tiene muy apenada.

- Oye Fate... - dijo ella con un tono curioso, pero en su rostro podía verse la vergüenza que sentía.

- Dime querida - dije yo mientras la miraba atentamente para escuchar todo lo que me decía y no perderme de nada.

- ... Has pensado, ¿que ya es hora de que tengamos un bebe? - pregunto ella, tragándose el orgullo para hacer tal pregunta.

- U-Un bebe... B-Bueno... N-Nunca he pensado en esa alternativa... - yo por otra parte estaba que estallaba de la vergüenza que sentía, pues jamás había pensado que ella se atrevería a pedirme algo como eso.

- ... Fate - dijo ella cortante para que le prestara atención, cuando estaba segura de que la escuchaba, prosiguió - Siempre he deseado ser esposa de alguien y me alegro que sea contigo y todo, pero lo que más deseo es ser la madre de algún bebe, y que mi pareja este ahí para criarlo junto a mi -

- N-Nanoha... - yo no podía salir de mi asombro, pero luego me arme de valor y pregunte - ¿Y cómo lo o la vas a llamar? -

- Si es un niño, Erio, y si es niña, Vivio - respondió ella con un tono de auto-confianza y orgullo.

- ... - yo estaba más que sorprendida, pues ella estaba deseando con muchas ganas ser la madre de la bebe, entonces le dije - Esta bien, tendremos una niña y se llamara Vivio -

- Si! - dijo ella mientras saltaba de felicidad, pues íbamos a adoptar a una niña, ok no, a la edad que teníamos se nos era imposible adoptar a un bebe, pero pronto se daría el momento...

|Fin del Flashback|

Por desgracia, nunca encontramos a esa niña que tuviera la hermosura de Nanoha y mi cálida actitud... Entonces ocurrió el suceso en el que ella fue secuestrada, pero yo no me he rendido. Después de perderla, busque y busque sin descansar, pero no encontré a la niña especial que ella quería... Hasta el día de hoy.

- ... ¿Mami? -

Escuche una voz infantil, como de una niña, que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar en donde estaba yo, fui corriendo a toda velocidad para ver si no se trataba de un Ghoul que me hacia un truco, pero termine sorprendiéndome cuando vi lo que vi. Una pequeña niña estaba sentada al lado de una mujer rubia, alta y delgada, ella estaba tendida en el suelo y tenía una gran herida en sus brazos, como si la hubiera arañado, y también en su pecho, más o menos como si la hubiera atravesado con una espada.

- ... - yo no dije nada.

- ... Mami, despierta... - la niña comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Niña... Tu mami esta... - cuando dije esto la pequeña volteo a verme y me pude fijar en sus detalles.

Era una pequeña, como de 6 anos, aunque puedo estar equivocada, de cabello rubio con un tono castaño, sus ojos eran bicolor, el izquierdo rojo y el derecho verde, por lo que padecía de Heterocromia. Su ropa estaba algo gastada, pero consistía de una camisa blanca, un chalequillo azul con detalles blancos, una falda azul claro y unas zapatillas azules.

- ... Quien eres? - pregunto la niña con mucho miedo.

- _Todavía sigue asustada... Sera mejor que la tranquilice - _pensé un poco, luego le dije - No te voy a hacer daño... ¿Por qué no llevamos a tu mami adentro para ver si puedo curarla? -

- Mm... - la mujer, que hasta los momentos había dado por muerta, comenzó a moverse lentamente.

- ¡Mami! - la pequeña niña corrió hacia donde estaba su madre y la abrazo.

Su madre era hermosa, su cabello rubio alisado y agarrado en una coleta, su bien formado cuerpo y sus torneadas piernas se veían muy atractivas, pero luego recordé dos cosas: Primero, esa mujer está muriendo y debo ayudarla, no contemplarla. Segundo, yo estoy casada con Nanoha. Entonces me acerque a la mujer y la vi directo a sus ojos, pero algo parecía extraño, pues sus ojos parecían idos y vacios, ahí me di cuenta de que esa ya no era la misma persona que la niña conocía, sino que se había convertido en un Ghoul.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! - fue lo primero que grite luego de mi descubrimiento.

- ¡No! Ella es mi mami y necesita de mi apoyo! - exclamo la pequeña.

- ¡No entiendes! ¡Ella ya no es tu madre, ahora es un Ghoul! - exclame.

La madre levanto una de sus manos y esta se deformo hasta tomar la forma de una hoja afilada, pero hecha de sus huesos, entonces intento cortar a la niña que seguía aferrada a ella con toda su fuerza y lo único que pude hacer fue ver lo que pasaba, cerré mis ojos para no ver lo que pasaría después... Pero nada, ni un grito, pero si escuche algo, un potente disparo que vino de muy lejos, abrí los ojos y me quede sorprendida. La mujer estaba tirada en el suelo con una bala en el hombro, aunque seguía con vida estaba retorciéndose en el suelo con mucho dolor.

Vi hacia el lugar de donde me pareció haber oído el disparo y la vi, una chica y, aunque solo podía ver su silueta debido a la sombra que proyectaba el lugar en donde me encontraba, podía ver unos ojos rojos llenos de fuerza y brillo, pero, en un instante desapareció. Yo seguía asimilando lo que había ocurrido, pero un llanto me saco de mis pensamientos.

- M-Mami... ¿Qué te está pasando? - pregunto la niña con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- Ngh... Ngh... Ungh... Ngh... Hija... - la mujer empezaba a recobrar conciencia.

- ¡Mami! ¡Estás bien! ¡Te pondrás bien! - dijo la niña llena de esperanzas.

- ... - la mujer lentamente volteo a mirarme fijamente y luego le dijo a la niña - V-Ve con ella... Ella te cuidara muy bien... P-Pues para mí ya es muy tarde... -

- ¡No! ¡Yo te quiero a ti! - replico la pequeña, negándose a dejarla.

- ¡Vivio! - cuando la mujer exclamo tales palabras yo me había quedado sin aliento - Puuuaaah... - la mujer escupió sangre violentamente.

- ¡Mami! - la niña no dejaba de preocuparse.

- De ahora en adelante, esa chica será... Tu madre... - volteo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, y yo vi los suyos, ojos vacíos y sin esperanzas de seguir viviendo, entonces me dijo - ... Cuídala bien... Te lo pido... - yo solo asentí.

Luego de eso, la mujer lentamente cerró sus ojos y se dejo caer en el sueño eterno, pero con una hermosa sonrisa grabada en su rostro, quizás por el hecho de que su pequeña niña estaba en buenas manos. La niña rompió en llanto diciendo cosas como "Mami, despierta..." o "Recuerda que Papa nos está esperando...".

- Vivio... Creo... Que será mejor que nos vayamos... - dije, pero la niña ni atención me prestó, entonces le dije - Sabes... Yo mejor me voy, pero yo que tú me escondo, porque por la noche aparecen monstruos muy feos y terribles que secuestran niños... Y niñas - esto último lo dije muy fríamente, comencé a caminar lejos de ahí, pero a paso lento, entonces la niña corrió y se agarro de mi mano.

- ... Mami... ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto la pequeña, pero con mucha dificultad, parece que todavía no confía en mí.

- ... Puedes llamarme Fate, no tienes que ir llamándome Mama todo el tiempo - respondí.

- ... ¿Fate-mama, a donde vamos? - ahora no le costaba, pero eso no significaba que confiaba en mi, aun así estaba contenta, de alguna forma.

Me dirigí junto a la niña, a un pequeño refugio en donde vendían suministros y municiones, compre lo necesario y empezamos nuestro recorrido a casa. Todo afuera parecía solitario, las casa vacías, los edificios tenían ventanas rotas, pero había gente rondando las calles haciendo que dejara de parecerme un escenario post-apocalíptico.

- ... Vivio, ¿Cuántos años tienes? - pregunte, para que el viaje a casa no fuera tan aburrido, además, tenía que saber todo lo que pudiera sobre mi "hija".

- Tengo 7 años - respondió alegremente, pues parecía que había olvidado lo que ocurrió hace unas cuantas horas.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? - no sé porque, pero hacerle esta pregunta me causo un gran hoyo en el pecho.

- ... Se llamaba Olive y mi padre, Klaus. Nunca supe sus apellidos... - respondió sin mucho ánimo.

- ... - yo no seguí hablando, pues estaba segura de que la haría sentir peor.

El camino a casa empezó siendo incomodo para ambas, pero con el tiempo se hizo un poco más agradable, entonces empezamos a hablar de nuestras adicciones, nuestros mejores momentos y nuestras aspiraciones, entonces me di cuenta que ella empezaba a confiar en mí, no tanto como yo hubiera querido, pero si lo estaba haciendo, cosa que por alguna razón me puso muy contenta.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que hice fue cocinarle algo a Vivio, pues ella parecía hambrienta... Aunque debía suponerlo, ella había pasado por mucho apenas este día, y no deseaba que pasara por lo mismo por más tiempo, cuando termine le serví el almuerzo en uno de mis mejores y más relucientes platos, y lo puse en la mesa, Vivio se acerco rápidamente a la mesa y estaba dispuesta a devorar su preciada comida, sin embargo, se quedo ahí, esperando algo que ni yo sabía que era.

- Vivio, ¿No te gusta lo que prepare? - pregunte asustada, pues era una de las reacciones más comunes de un niño o niña de su edad.

- Sí, claro que se ve bien, y huele delicioso, pero quiero almorzar junto a ti, y por eso espero a que tú termines de servirte para empezar - respondió la pequeña, que me había dejado sin palabras.

Cuando me serví, ambas oramos por la comida y ella, como cualquier persona normal, me agradeció por la comida y empezó a comer, su ritmo no era muy lento, pero era tranquilo, yo por otra parte comía a una velocidad muy lenta, ya que disfrutaba saborear cada bocado que entraba a mi paladar, debido a que muy pocas veces cocino y rara vez me quedaba tan bien, debido a que era Nanoha la que normalmente cocinaba, yo aprendí unas cuantas cosas de ella y eso me ayuda, hoy en día, a no morir de hambre.

- Mmm... Estuvo delicioso, ¡Cocinas muy bien Fate-mama! - exclamo la pequeña, felicitándome por mi pequeña demostración de habilidad culinaria.

- N-No es nada... Todo sea por mi hija - respondí, pero mis mejillas de seguro que estaban rojas de la vergüenza.

- Bueno... - la niña soltó un pequeño bostezo - Creo... Que tengo un poco de sueño, Fate-mama -

- Ya veo, en ese caso puedes dormir conmigo en el cuarto, pues mi cama es bastante grande para dos personas y te sentirás a gusto de tener cerca a tu madre - yo le extendí mi mano, y rápidamente la sostuvo, entonces yo la guié directo a mi cuarto.

No era muy grande, pero era bastante espacioso, tenía un escritorio, una ventana, con vidrios resistentes a cualquier tipo de impacto y un armario vació, pues yo siempre uso la misma ropa y la lavo cada tres días, durante ese tiempo me la pasaba completamente desnuda, pero no sentía vergüenza ya que estaba sola en MI casa, pero era muy importante que le comprara algo de ropa a la niña, ya sea una pijama para que pudiera dormir cómoda, entonces recordé que Nanoha guardaba algo de ropa en su cuarto, pero nadie había entrado allí hace anos.

Cuando entre se veía tal y como recordaba, un tocador, una ventana, que debería de reforzar, una cama simple y un pequeño armario, abrí rápidamente el armario y encontré viejas prendas que ella solía usar a los 18, pues cuando nos casamos dejamos de usar este cuarto durante mucho tiempo, entonces me puse a buscar y termine encontrando lo que estaba buscando, la ropa que ella usaba cuando tenía 8 anos.

- Aquí esta... Una pijama - me dije a mi misma, entonces recogí la pijama y se la di a Vivio, que corrió al baño a cambiarse, luego saque toda esa vieja ropa de Nanoha y la colgué en el armario, solo la ropa que usaba de pequeña, pues esas viejas prendas de una mujer de 18 anos no me quedarían, mucho menos porque el tamaño de mis pechos es bastante grande en comparación a los de Nanoha en esos tiempos y me quedarían apretadas.

Luego de que se terminara de cambiar, saque una sabana, pero ella dijo que con una sola era suficiente para abrigarnos a ambas, aunque de todas maneras era muy temprano para estar acostándose, pues me había fijado en el reloj y decía que eran las 5 PM.

- ... ¿Qué hacemos mientras? - pregunte.

- ... Yo tengo sueno... - respondió.

- Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, yo estaré en la casa haciendo otras cosas y luego iré a dormir junto a ti, ¿te parece? - pregunte.

- Esta bien, pero más te vale que cuando despierte tu estés junto a mi - respondió la pequeña, entonces yo asentí a lo que dijo y luego se acostó, cerró los ojos y en unos minutos estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Me quede contando municiones, y haciendo otras cosas para pasar el rato, hasta que vi el reloj, de tantas cosas que hice se me olvido irme a acostar, pues ya eran las 8:30 PM, rápidamente fui al cuarto, me quite la ropa y me puse un camisón que tenía guardado, pues era lo único que usaba para dormir, aparte de mis bragas. Lentamente me hundí en mi acolchada cama y abrase a la pequeña que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.

- ... Fate-mama... Te quiero - dijo la pequeña entre sueños.

- ... - nuevamente me había quedado muda, esta niña si que sabe como sorprenderme, después de haber superado mi sorpresa, le di un beso en la frente y le dije - y yo a ti, Vivio -

Entonces me deje llevar por mis sueños, y esta vez no tuve pesadillas, más bien un sueno cálido en el que me encontraba junto a Nanoha y ambas tomábamos de la mano a Vivio, cada una le sostenía cada manita y entonces empezábamos a correr a través de un gran campo floral.

Ahí me di cuenta de que esta niña... Sería una buena compañía para mí.

**Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, pero ese si va a durar un tiempo, no mucho, pero si un tiempo notable... ¡Sin embargo, se los traeré, así que sean pacientes!**

**- Hola a todos, soy Nanoha, la novia de Fate... Kana... Si llegas a poner a Fate con otra persona, te juro que te-**

**¡Cualquier duda, error de continuidad o cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho mal, por favor déjenlo en sus review!**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización, que Kanagamita se despide n_n!**


End file.
